andreANDgrandma
by Disnickey Channel
Summary: Andre has moved to the big apple and met some new friends along with his grandma!
1. andreANDgrandma promo

AndreandGrandma~

this will be another spin of of victorious in where andre and his grandma move to new york, and andre has to now go to a another preforming arts school but will he fit?

Characters

~Andre- Leon thomas

Grandma~Marilyn Harris

Axel~ Jaden smith

Katy~ Demi Lavato

Sarah~ Madison pettis

Avery~ Ashley aragot

Jason~ Brad kavanah

Dina~ Jennete Mcurdy

Bio~ Andre, talent? everything is kid is sensational in all he does but now that hes in new york can he still be number 1?

Grandma~ Andres crazy grandma you cant get enough of this woman! she'll always make you laugh!

Axel~ Talent? dance this kid will brake some moves and make you blind!

Katy~ Talent? Singing So much to say this cute and prick woman is all fun and games until you get her mad..

Sarah~ The youngest of them all talent~ acting Sarah was approved into New york A.A when she was 9 years old!

Avery~ The mean "Popular girl" Always there to critizes people! and her talent is singing and acting

Jason~ A Mime... so he really never talks to people.

Dina~ Woah watch out for dina this rough but shy girl will brake your bones in half! talent? Martial arts!

Show will Premiere 2:00 Pm


	2. Pilot

_**andreANDgrandma~**_

_**Andre and grandma!**_

_**no matter were they are**_

_**beliave that they can make it come true~**_

_**they do it there way**_

_**until they wanna stay.**_

_**Cause no ones gunna do it for them!**_

_**Bu i'll never say never**_

_**As long as we keep it together**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**If you live in a dream and you know what it means then you cant let em change ur mind!**_

_**its the that we chose but we still break the rules but were gunna be just fine!**_

_**andreANDgrandma**_

_**Pilot**_

_**Andre: Yo grandma!**_

_**Grandma: YEAH ANDRE?**_

_**Andre: were gunna miss are flight.**_

_**Grandma: LETS GET GOIN THEN!**_

_**Andre: oh grandma!**_

_**Grandma: ANDRE I CAN OPEN DOORS!**_

_**Andre:everyone can, grandma get in the bus..**_

_**Grandma: ANDRE! THE BUS IS MOVING!**_

_**Andre: Yes grandma they do that.**_

_**3 hours later...**_

_**Andre: Grandma were at they airport come on!**_

_**Grandma: YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!**_

_**andre: Yes grandma.**_

_**Grandma: ANDRE WHERE ARE YOU GOIN?**_

_**andre: To the food court..**_

_**Grandma: GET ME SOME WATER!**_

_**andre: alright.**_

_**as andre is walking toward the food court **_

_**?:*crying***_

_**andre: whats wrong little girl?**_

_**?: IM 14!**_

_**andre: ok.**_

_**?: sorry.. im sarah and my dad left me here...**_

_**andre: man thats terrable**_

_**sarah: yeah and now im going to a foster home...**_

_**andre:oh.. well i gotta go.**_

_**andre: grandma heres your water.**_

_**Grandma: THANK YOU ANDRE !**_

_**andre: what the?, crazy woman bought 3 ticke... Sarah!**_

_**andre: yo sarah!, sarah!**_

_**Sarah: Andre?**_

_**Andre:come with me!, he picked up sarah**_

_**Sarah: woah!**_

_**Andre: were leaving for new york!**_

_**Sarah: ill be arested!**_

_**Andre: nope my grandma bought 3 tickets !**_

_**sarah: Oh my god! really!**_

_**Andre: yes ! oh sarah!**_

_**Grandma: HEY ANDRE!**_

_**andre: yes grandma?**_

_**grandma: theres a girl in your arms!**_

_**andre: She's my sister sarah!**_

_**Grandma: REALLY?!**_

_**Sarah: Um.. yeah hi grandma!**_

_**Grandma: HEY SARAH!**_

_**Andre: Sorry my grandma can get alittle coo coo.**_

_**Grandma: ANDRE WHERES MY WATER!**_

_**andre: Here grandma!**_

_**Grandma: THANKS ANDRE.**_

_**Sarah: so this is an airplane, woah!**_

_**Grandma: ANDRE WERE MOVING!**_

_**Sarah: well airplanes are supposed to right?**_

_**Andre: just leave her...**_

_**Pilot:Please remain in your seat at all times with your seatbelt. prepare for take off!**_

_**Sarah:Bye los angles!**_

_**Andre: Sarah, dont you have friends?**_

_**Sarah:No not really... Look at what im wearing.**_

_**Sarah had a ripped shirt from the back, ripped pants and messy hair.**_

_**Andre: Dont worry you can stay with us for awhile!**_

_**Sarah: Oh my god thank you!**_

_**grandma: yeah, i dont mind!**_

_**Andre: Grandma?**_

_**Grandma: Look i was only doing that because i hate los angles ill be normal now!**_

_**Sarah: Um..**_

_**Grandma: Welcome to the family Sarah!**_

_**2 days later...**_

_**Sarah: so this is your house?**_

_**Andre: Our house :)**_

_**Grandma: Sarah are house is your house!**_

_**Sarah: Thanks..!**_

_**Grandma: call me Grandma!**_

_**Sarah: Okay Grandma!**_

_**Andre: My audtions in 2 days...**_

_**Sarah: For what?**_

_**Andre: New york A.A**_

_**Sarah: New York !**_

_**Andre: Yeah i guess..?**_

_**Sarah: No way i have some talent!**_

_**Andre: No way? what!**_

_**Sarah: Acting!**_

_**Andre: Well lets get some sleep tomrrow we can go shopping!**_

_**Sarah: Ok *laughs* Good night.. bro.**_

_**Andre: Good night little sis.**_

_**~Hector**_

_**New show coming to disnickey!**_

_**Bad Luck~ Staring Elizabeth Gilles**_


	3. sarahANDthedresscode

andreANDgrandma

Episode_2~ sarahANDthedresscode

**As andre woke up he relized that sarah was out of bed already, "Sarah?" he said curiously.**

**"hehe.." chuckled Sarah. "alright sarah ya nuthead i know your here" Said andre. "But where?" laughed Sarah**

**"Hey andre can you call my phone i can't.." said grandma before she was startled. "BLAAAHA!" Screamed sarah.**

**"OH GOD!" Said grandma as she fell down the stairs, "Ohhh grandma!" said andre. "whoops.." said sarah showing her smile bigger than usually.**

**"IM OKAY!" Scream grandma. "Im so sorry grandma!" said sarah with a forgiving face.  
"why were hidining in my closet?" asked andre. "I wanted to suprise you! im sorry" said sarah with puppy dog eyes. "Alright you two wanna go shoping now?" ask Grandma holding her back. "Yeah lemme eat some breakfast put on clothes and.. " andre said until in the middle of his sentence sarah threw a shoe at him. "OW! what was that for!" andre said holding his eye. "Whoops!" said grandma.**

**Andre and grandma no matter where they are bealive that they can make it come true theyll do it there way until they wanna stay cause no ones gunna do it for the e e em but they they they they theyl never say never, as long as they keep it together oh oh oh if they in a dream and they know what it means then they cant let em change theyre mind its the life that they choose and they still break the rules but theyre all gunna be just yeah there all gunna be just fine him and her are gunna be just fine!**

**ANDRE!... and grandma!**

**As andre and sarah walked into the JcQuater's, "Alright guys you both get 120 dollars each." said grandma as she ran out into Tracies.**

**"Alright lets get!.." said arndre before he looked around and relized sarah was gone. "Hi" said sarah from in one of the clothe circles.**

**"oh sarah you give me the laughs!" said andre.**

**"Hey look" said sarah while getting out and taking her pearphone out.**

**"says here that jcQuarters now acepts credit cards!" says sarah. "But my grandma already paid for are stuff so lets get it!" replied Andre. "Ok meet me here" said Sarah putting her phone away.**

**"alright." andre said.**

**as andre was walking toward the mens shoes section he bumped into a girl.**

**"Oh so sorry" she said with a british accent, "oh um.. that okay.." said andre. The two stared at each other for more than 5 seconds, and the girl finally said, "Im, Katy." "Andre" replied andre. when suddenly grandma came and booty bumped right into andre. "Hey andre!, look i found some pant for ya!**

**Tina chuckled.**

**"grandma..!" said andre embarrsed. "Who's this PURDY LADY!" screamed grandma. Andre looked at tina flirtfully, "this is Katy.." said andre.**

**As grandma stared at the dress behind Katy she said "ALL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!". "grandma.." said andre. "BYE ANDRE!" grandma screamed. "Um.. i gotta go Katy," said andre, "Hope to see you soon."**

**Katy said. "Yeah" said andre. "Andre!" called sarah being held by girl with her arms behind her back. "what the?" said andre.**

**While andre was running to sarah, Sarah kicked the girl in the knee grabs her hand but was stoped by the girl the girl grab sarah by her back spun her around, "ahh aha ah ah ah ah aahha ah ahah" screamed sarah.**

**"HEY put her down!" said andre, the girl put sarah down.**

**"Mind your own buisness!" said the girl, "hey dont talk to my brother like that!" said sarah, "Um.. Dina fredrickson please return to the front counter" said the counter lady at JcQaurters.**

**"What happen?" asked Andre, "Ow" said Sarah, "Well, so that girl she wanted the jacket i got !" started sarah. "she got a hold of it so i pulled on it and she grabed me!" Sarah finished. "Alright all i need to know is that your done shopping!, lets go home" Sarah laughs "Lets go"**

**Suddeny, "HEY ANDRE!, WANNA GRAB A BITE?, and weres that KATY GIRL!**

**as they walk out they both take grandma's hand "lets just go home Grandma" said Andre and Sarah.**

**~ Hector Cedeno**


	4. auditionsANDpop

andreANDgrandma~

Episode_3

audtionsANDpopularity

**Andre and grandma no matter where they are bealive that they can make it come true theyll do it there way until they wanna stay cause no ones gunna do it for the e e em but they they they they theyl never say never, as long as they keep it together oh oh oh if they in a dream and they know what it means then they cant let em change theyre mind its the life that they choose and they still break the rules but theyre all gunna be just yeah there all gunna be just fine him and her are gunna be just fine!**

**As andre wakes up and pours some ceral into his bowl... "BOO!"**

**"DA AH!" andre says as he grabs his chest, "ya need to stop scaring me". "ahehehe" laughs sarah. "sorry" she says sarcasticly. "Andre and sarah yout audition is today" Says Grandma, "Sarah you ready for this?" asked Andre?, "AWW YEAH!" Said Sarah booty bumping him.**

**"Aww you and my grandma!"Said Andre**

**10 minutes later they arrive at New york A.A**

**"Woah this schools huge!" said Sarah grabing andres arm. "So auditions start?"**

**"2:00 pm." said Katy. "Katy?" said andre, "whos that" Asked Sarah**

**"uh.. Sarah meet Katy." said andre distracted by katy.**

**"Andre!" said Sarah, "Its that girl!" she pointed at the girl from Jcqaurter.**

**"Um Katy you go here?" asked Andre, "Yeah." she replied "Mind telling us who that is?" Asked Sarah. "thats Dina she could get rough but shes always there for you!" said Katy cheerfully, "Well im gunna go talk to dina!" said sarah when suddenly. "Hey dina i see you still have no class!" said Girl of about 17, "Huh?" said Sarah "Atleast im not concited and think im all that you Bimbo of a blonde." responded Dina, "ER Redhead!" said The blonde, "Hey atleast her bra doesnt sag!" said sarah covering her mouth. "Hey!" the Blonde said fixing her Bra.**

**"Sarah?" said Grandma. "Im so sor.." sarah said before getting interupted.**

**"Ohh YOU GOT HER!" said Grandma Puffing her lips up and snaping her fingers. "Hey! That kind of tolerance is not permited here" Said the Princable.**

**"But princable Luis she was only helping me!" said Dina.**

**"No but's come with me!" said Princable Luis, "Aw man.." said andre**

**"Sarah!"**

**"I dont care i just wanted to help her." said Sarah, "Thanks Kid.." said Dina**

**"Wow nobody has ever stood up to Avery like that.." said Katy**

**"Thats Sarah," said Andre**

**20 mins later...**

**"next up Andre Harris" said the Jugdes.**

**Andre starts to play his Piano**

**She fine fine fine (2x)**

**I see her smile everydaaaay!**

**But i gotta saaaay!**

**Girl you make my day!, And you know it!**

**But everytime i ask you never show it!**

**And i need you here right by my siiiiiide!**

**Chorus~ Suddenly Sarah goes on stage with a smirk and sings~**

**I know i have some Flaaaws!**

**I hate frogs **

**I Cry logs **

**I love dogs**

**No need to say!**

**I didnt know i made you happy!**

**"Hey.. this is really soothing" said principal Luis.**

**"They're Great together." said Katy, "That girls a REBEL!" Scream Dina**

**"PREACH GIRL!" Screamed Grandma, "I Love yur Voice!"**

**"Wow a double audition!" Said Principle Luis, **

**"As a result of great singing your both in!" Said Principle Luis.**

**"Oh my god really!" Said Sarah, "But.." said sarah before she was Intrupted**

**"SARAH! BOOTY BOUNCE" Screamed Andre.**

**"Awwww Yeah!" said Sarah**

**"NOOO THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVERRR!" screamed Avery**

**"EAT FISH BLONDIE!" said Sarah and Dina.**

**~Hector Cedeno.**


	5. milkbottlesANDaxel

**andreANDgrandma**

**Episode_4**

**milkbottlesANDaxel**

**It was 8:00Am on Grandmas alarm clock, and it rang, Grandma Threw her alarma clock and hit Sarah when she walked in , "OW!" She screamed. **

**"Whats goin on?" said grandma getting out of bed fast. " You threw you alarm clock at me!" said Sarah.**

**"Grandma, we need to leave for school," said Andre coming down the steps from his room.**

**"You could wait!" said Grandma rolling her eyes and moving her head. "Hey Andre.. what about me i wanna act not sing." said Sarah.**

**"Just think of something." Andre said.**

**As they 3 walked out there house Dina was walking to school.**

**"Hey Dina" say sarah with a smile, "Hey kid." said Dina. "Oh right my names Sarah". said sarah**

**"I know i call everyone Kid" Said Dina, Twirling her hair. "Oh." said Sarah "So.." Said Dina before she was Intrupted by a bus screech.**

**"Hey the bus!" said dina starting to chase it.**

**"oh no.." said Andre.**

**Suddenly Dina was swinging from the buses mirror and the bus was curving a swerving.**

**"Dina!" said Andre and Sarah.**

**As the bus turned dina flew off but grabs on to an open window.**

**"I guess you'll meet her At school!" said Grandma.**

**Andre and grandma no matter where they are bealive that they can make it come true theyll do it there way until they wanna stay cause no ones gunna do it for the e e em but they they they they theyl never say never, as long as they keep it together oh oh oh if they in a dream and they know what it means then they cant let em change theyre mind its the life that they choose and they still break the rules but theyre all gunna be just yeah there all gunna be just fine him and her are gunna be just fine!**

**As Sarah walked in she was dina with a ripped shirt. "Dina!" she said " are you okay?"**

**"Of course i am!" she said chuckling**

**"Thats my regular seat!" she said, "well you sure do have a bumpy ride!" said Andre Laughing.**

**"No one? ok." he said Pulling out his Pearphone 6.**

**"UH No way! no way no way!" said dina**

**"What" asked Sarah, "He has A pearphone 6 they just came out!" said Dina.**

**"I have the new Demension 3!" said Sarah.**

**"Sucky phones!" said Avery, closing her locker "I'm getting the Pearphone7 before it comes out!"**

**"Shut up Hot breath" said Sarah. "watch it squidface." said Avery**

**"Hey hey" said A random boy from the teachers lounge. **

**"Whos that?!" said Sarah with a flirting voice. "My little Axel" said Avery.**

**"Yep thats right mine!" said Avery, "Oh Great shes even got the Cute boy!" Said Sarah.**

**"Hi andre." said Katy.**

**"Katy" said Andre, "Yo New kid!" said Axel, "watch in here for?" "Im sure not in for TALENT, and you?" said Andre**

**"Hey you can't talk to axel like that!" said Avery.**

**"Hey watch your mouth son!" said Axel, "your not my mother or father so watch YOURSELF." said Andre**

**Sarah pulled him back, "thats enough" she said. **

**"What ever" said axel, Just remeber "I own this school Andre!"**

**The bell for first class rang, when suddenly a mime fell down the stairs. "Ooof" said the mime. "What the?" said Andre. "A mime!" said sarah.**

**"Hey jason." Said dina . "Sarah get to class lets go!" "oh alright" she responded.**

**As Andre walked into class tina was there, **

**"Late on your first day?" said the teacher (leigh-allyn-baker) "Yeah im sorry" said Andre.**

**"HEY!" said Jason, "what in the?" said andre**

**"SIT DOWN!" said Jason, "Alright dont have a cow!" said andre, **

**"Anyways im , I will be you vocal teacher for the year" announced . "Alright." said andre , **

**3 hours later.**

**"Hey guys" said Avery, "eww why are you sitting with sarah?" she said.**

**"Shes cool" said A Blondie (Bridgit mendler)**

**"Well seems like you lost some friends avery." said Sarah with a devious smile. "Oh atleast my hair is'nt trying to get away from me." said Avery rolling her eyes. "Watch it hot head!" said Sarah "No you watch it!" said Avery**

**as she took her milkbottle and spilts it on sarahs hair.**

**"OH MY GOSH!"said sarah standing up .**

**"Hey, how you gunna do her like that!" said Dina, "Shut your mouth!" said Avery. "Err Sarah wait" said dina running to her.**

**"What happen?" said Andre, "nothing i wanna go home," said Sarah.**

**"But.. i need you here" said Andre, "No you dont" said andre.**

**"What about acting!" said andre, "No point if im gunna be humilated everyday!" "Sarah whats happin!" said Grandma walking into the school.**

**"I Got milk soaked!" said Sarah, "Please just take me home.."**

**"No we goin get REVENGE!" said Grandma, "Really?" said Sarah.**

**"Here's the old whoopy custion!" said Grandma handing her it.**

**"I have Math class with her next.." said Sarah**

**Math class**

**"Hey look its The Cow." said avery as Sarah walked in.**

**"Thanks,for the fashion statement" said Sarah with a smug look.**

**"Hm" said Avery as she sat down she farted.**

**"uh? that wasnt me!" said Avery as the class cracked up.**

**"Hehehehe" said chuckled Sarah.**

**"looks like she got you!" said Grandma snaping her fingers.**

**"AWWW YEAH!" said Sarah and Andre.**

**"I hate you sarah!" said avery. "Go get hit by bus!"said Sarah.**

**"Oh sarah!" said andre **

**~Hector Cedeno**


End file.
